ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes:Myth of the Village on the Hill
Tropes about the Myth of the Village on the Hill include: * : This is what the antagonists have, and what the protagonist rebels against. ** Mix between Patriarchy Flip (males being second class citizens), Sexist Matriarchy (incompetent government on the brink of collapse) and Sexy Matriarchy (lesbian orgies being a staple of everyday life) * : The antagonists in all versions are this. ** : According to the antagonists of the story. ** : The antagonists HATE men. ** In the Wood Elven version, they go as far as denying education from boys and brainwashing girls to hate boys. * : The protagonist is a very light version of it. * : What the antagonist pull on the male population with their lesbian orgies. ** : According to the men who take the Bread and Circus. By the end of the story, they have had a change of heart. * : Let's see... ** According to the myth, all lesbians are heterophobic and misandristic who want to form a matriarchy and oppress men (for being male) and those women who happen to be attracted to men. ** Women are being depicted as incompetent rulers who are barely capable of keeping the society from collapsing into anarchy. * : In a society where men are not allowed to even look at women, let alone touch them and sleep with them, no babies would be born, and the whole society would collapse eventually. Not to mention, no amount of Bread and Circuses could keep the men - the actual workers with muscles - from revolting forever. * : The protagonist in both versions is little more than a disgruntled farmer/hunter who gets fed up with the situation to the point of orchestrating the revolt against the matriarchy. * : The majority of males in the beginning are self-hating males who feel guilty for being straight males, drool over lesbian orgies, and shun the protagonist. Over time, they grew out of it and became proud of being males attracted to females. * : Played straight. The lesbian misandrist government is considered evil by not just the men, but also by an increasing amount of women who are realizing that their government leads them nowhere. * : The protagonist and his followers. * : Almost played straight in the High Elven version, where the rebels overthrow the government by killing only one person - the leader. Averted in the Wood Elven version, where . * : The protagonist becomes this after the final victory, in the High Elven version. * : See above. In the High Elven version, the protagonist becomes the new mayor/chieftain at the end. * : After the protagonist and his rebels win, all the lesbian orgies stop, men and women return to having heterosexual relationships... and babies. ** : Women who previously considered men pigs and participated in lesbian orgies all of the sudden sleeping with men and having children? That sounds a lot like . ** Or, otherwise lesbian women realize that they NEED children to survive, so they . ** Or, simply . * : Zsolt Tóth originally intended the story as a parody of yuri fanboys and elitist Touhou fans, and as a to straight-men who fetishize lesbians and think that . It's also influenced by his opposition to feminism, especially third-wave feminism.